total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tests
2012 *21 Jump Street *A Late Quartet *A Royal Affair *A Thousand Words *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter *Act of Valor *Albert Nobbs *Alex Cross *Allegiance *Alter Egos *Amour *Anna Karenina *Any Day Now (2012) *Arbitrage *Argo *Bad Kids Go to Hell *Barrymore *Battleship *Big Miracle *Brave *California Solo *Casa de mi Padre *Chasing Mavericks *Cheerful Weather for the Wedding *Chimpanzee *Chronicle (2012) *Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away 3D *Cloud Atlas *Dangerous Liaisons *Dark Shadows *Delhi Safari *Dino Time *Django Unchained] *Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close *Flying Lessons *Frankenweenie (2012) *Fun Size *Hansel and Gretel Get Baked *Happy New Year *Hit and Run *Hitchcock *Hotel Transylvania *Hyde Park on Hudson *I, Anna *Ice Age: Continental Drift *In Their Skin *Iron Sky *Jab Tak Hai Jaan *Jack Reacher *John Carter *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island *Katy Perry: Part of Me *Killing Them Softly *Les Misérables (2012) *Life of Pi *Lincoln (2012) *LOL *Looper *Luv (2012) *Magic Mike *Man on a Ledge *Moonrise Kingdom *Much Ado About Nothing (2012) *Nature Calls *Not Fade Away *On the Road *One for the Money (2012) *ParaNorman *Parental Guidance *Pitch Perfect *Price Check *Project X (2012) *Prometheus *Pusher (2012) *Quartet *Rampart *Red Dawn (2012) *Rise of the Guardians *Robot & Frank *Rock of Ages *Rust & Bone *Safe House *Safety Not Guaranteed *Savages *Save the Date *Seeking a Friend for the End of the World *Seven Psychopaths *Silent Night *Silver Linings Playbook *Skyfall *So Undercover *Ted *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *The Avengers (2012) *The Bay *The Bourne Legacy *The Campaign *The Dark Knight Rises *The Details *The Devil Inside *The Dictator (2012) *The Expatriate *The Fitzgerald Family Christmas *The Five-Year Engagement *The Girl *The Grey *The Grief Tourist *The Guilt Trip *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *The Hunger Games *The Impossible *The Iron Lady *The Loneliest Planet *The Lorax *The Man with the Iron Fists *The Master *The Other Dream Team *The Sessions *The Three Stooges *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 *The Watch *The Words *This is 40 *This Means War *This Must Be the Place *Total Recall (2012) *Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning *Vamps (2012) *Won't Back Down *Wrath of the Titans *Wreck-It Ralph *Zero Dark Thirty 2013 *300: Rise of an Empire *42 *47 Ronin (2013) *A Dark Truth *A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III *A Good Day to Die Hard *Admission *After Earth *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Munk Up *American Hustle *August: Osage County *Blancanieves *Blue Is the Warmest Color *Blue Ruin *Broken City *Bullet to the Head *Closed Circuit *Dead Man Down *Despicable Me 2 *Disconnect *Dorfman in Love *Elysium *Epic *Escape from Planet Earth *Fairhaven *From Up On Poppy Hill *G.I. Joe: Retaliation *Gambit *Gangster Squad *Get a Horse! *Getaway *Ginger and Rosa *Girl Most Likely *Grown Ups 2 *Grudge Match *Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Her *Here Comes the Devil *Inescapable *Inside Llewyn Davis *Insidious: Chapter 2 *IP Man: The Final Fight *Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit *Jack the Giant Slayer *JOBS *John Dies at the End *Love and Honor *Machete Kills *Mama *Mental *Monsters University *Movie 43 *Muppets Most Wanted *No *Noobz *Now You See Me *Officer Down *Oldboy (2013) *Olympus Has Fallen *One Direction: This Is Us *Oz The Great and Powerful *Pacific Rim *Pain & Gain *Parker *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Phantom *Planes *Promised Land *Random *Red 2 *Riddick *Romeo and Juliet (2013) *Safe Haven *Side Effects *Sin City: A Dame to Kill For *Somebody Up There Likes Me *Spring Breakers *Stand Up Guys *Star Trek Into Darkness *Starbuck *Stoker *Struck by Lightning *Sunlight Jr. *The Baytown Outlaws *The Big Wedding *The Bling Ring *The Book Thief *The Call *The Company You Keep *The Congress *The Conjuring *The Counselor *The Croods *The End of Love *The Great Gatsby (2013) *The Host (2013) *The Iceman *The Internship *The Kipper Movie *The Last Stand *The Lion Awakes *The Lone Ranger *The Monuments Men *The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones *The Place Beyond the Pines *The Playroom *The Power of Few *The Purge *The Sapphires *The Secret Life of Walter Mitty *The Smurfs 2 *The To Do List *The Way, Way Back *The Wolf of Wall Street *The Wolverine *The World's End *Trance *Upside Down *Walking with Dinosaurs *Warm Bodies *Welcome to the Punch *World War Z *Wrong 2014 *1 (2014) *2 States (2014) *22 Jump Street *300: Rise of an Empire *Aagadu *About Last Night (2014) *Addicted (2014) *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *Almanac *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Ang Sugo: The Last Messenger *Annie (2014) *Atlas Shrugged: Part III *Badtameez Dil *Bamse and the Thief City *Bang Bang (2014) *Basic Math *Bears *Beauty and the Beast (2014) *Bewakoofian *Big Hero 6 *Blended *Bombay Velvet *Book of Life *The Boxtrolls *Brick Mansions *Business Trip *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Chatrapathi (2014) *Chef *Chryzinium *Comet *Cooties *Crayon Shin-chan: Serious Battle! Robot Dad Strikes Back *Cuban Fury *Dark Places (2014) *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes *Desi Magic *Divergent *Dolphin Tale 2 *Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five *Dracula Untold *Dumb and Dumber To *Edge of Tomorrow *Endless Love (2014) *The Equalizer *Exodus (2014) *The Expendables 3 *Fast & Furious 7 *The Fault in Our Stars *From Bedrooms to Billions *From Vegas to Macau *Fury (2014) *Gabbar *The Giver *Godzilla (2014) *Goli Soda *The Grand Budapest Hotel *Guardians of the Galaxy *Happy New Year (2014) *A Haunted House 2 *Heartless (2014) *Heat (2014) *Heaven Is for Real *Hercules: The Thracian Wars *Heropanti *Highway (2014) *Home (2014) *Horrible Bosses 2 *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Humshakals *The Hundred-Foot Journey *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 *I *I, Frankenstein *Iceman (2014) *Interstellar *Into the Woods *Invertigo *Ishq Brandy *It's Entertainment *Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit *Jagan Mohan IPS *Jagga Jasoos *Jersey Boys *Jessabelle *The Judge (2014) *Jupiter Ascending *Kiki's Delivery Service (2014) *Kirpaan: The Sword of Honour *The Kitchen Sink *Kochadaiiyaan *Lakshmi (2014) *The Legend of Hercules *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return *The Lego Movie *Leprechaun: Origins *Life After Beth *The Loft (2014) *The Mafia (2014) *Maleficent *The Maze Runner *McFarland *Meinu Ek Ladki Chaahiye *Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy *Milan Talkies *A Million Ways to Die in the West *The Monkey King *The Monuments Men *Moor *Most Welcome 2 *Mr Joe B. Carvalho *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Mumbai Blown *Muppathu Vellikkasu *Muppets Most Wanted *Murder 101 *Need for Speed *Neighbors (2014) *No Good Deed (2014) *Noah *Non-Stop *November Man *The Nut Job *Oh My Pyo *The Other Woman (2014) *P.K. *Paddington *Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones *The Pirate Fairy *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Pompeii (2014) *Postman Pat: The Movie — You Know You're the One *Prince Vaali *Pudsey: The Movie *The Quiet Ones (2014) *Race Gurram *Ragini MMS 2 *REC 4: Apocalypse *Ride (2014) *Ride Along *Rio 2 *Rise of the Lonestar Ranger *RoboCop (2014) *Rock the Shaadi *Roy *Run Out (2014) *Sabotage (2014) *Saddam Sivan *The Salvation *Samrajyam II: Son of Alexander *The Scribbler *Search Party *The Secret Service *Selfless *Shin Gekijō-ban Initial D *Shuddhi *Sin City: A Dame to Kill For *Singham 2 *Single Moms Club *Son of God *The Song (2014) *Stretch (2014) *Stretch Armstrong *Strings (2014) *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *Tamilselvanum Thaniyar Anjalum *Tammy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *That Awkward Moment *Think Like a Man Too *Tina and Lolo *Tokarev *Tomorrowland *Total Siyapaa *Trailer Park Boys 3: Don't Legalize It *Transcendence (2014) *Transformers: Age of Extinction *Unbroken *Untitled Lingusamy project *Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters *The Villain (2014) *Walk of Shame *Wish I Was Here *X-Men: Days of Future Past 2015 *Ant-Man *Assassin's Creed *Avengers: Age of Ultron *B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations *Beware the Night *Chappie *Cinderella (2015) *Cyber *The Fantastic Four (2015) *Frankenstein (2015) *The Good Dinosaur *Hotel Transylvania 2 *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 *ID Forever Part I *Inside Out (2015) *Jurassic World *Mad Max: Fury Road *Magik (2015) *Minions *Mission: Impossible 5 *Peanuts (2015) *Seventh Son *SpongeBob SquarePants 2 *The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun *The Smurfs 3 *The Wedding Ringer 2016 *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 *Angry Birds *Finding Dory *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *How to Train Your Dragon 3 *Mumbai Musical ADD Categorys *Done up to About Time Category:Action Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Crime & Gangster Films Category:Drama Films Category:Epic & Historical Films Category:Horror Films Category:Musical & Dance Films Category:Sci-Fi Films Category:War Films Category:Westerns Films Category:User page